Playing Games
by MBInc
Summary: LJ March 2009 Challenge response. WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like, don't read. C/S oneshot.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Needed a break from working on my dissertation. Written in response to LJ cathandsara March 2009 Challenge.

**Playing Games**

"I never knew she'd stoop this low," Sara muttered to herself as she grabbed her motor boots out of her locker. She put on the boots and slammed her locker shut. This shift had been trying and she couldn't wait to get on to her bike and drive off some frustration.

"It wasn't exactly my idea," Catherine responded softly.

Sara spun round, meeting the strawberry blonde's eyes in surprise as she thought she'd been alone in the locker room. She stepped closer to Catherine, her tall body towering over the other woman. "If Grissom wou-"

"Grissom's not here," Catherine interrupted, staring straight into Sara's dark eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Catherine let out a small sigh but never took her sapphire eyes closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sara, you know that the more people knew of this, the more of a risk this entire operation would be."

"I didn't become a CSI to play these kind of games," Sara stated harshly.

"Neither did I," Catherine replied.

The brunette made sure Catherine was looking at her before she spoke up again. "I like different kind of games," Sara whispered in a hoarse voice as her lips inched closer to Catherine's.

"Do you now?" Catherine replied. The glint in Sara's eyes wasn't one she'd seen before, but from the second it registered in her brain, she knew it was a look she hoped to see more often in her lover's eyes.

"Yes." Sara took one final step towards the strawberry blonde, forcing Catherine to back up completely against her locker. She raised her hand and cupped Catherine's cheek, her thumb tracing luscious lips.

With an almost animalistic ferocity she claimed Catherine's lips, kissing her hard and demanding. She wanted control, needed control this time. Pushing her thigh between Catherine's legs and her hands on Catherine's shoulders, Sara made sure the strawberry blonde knew that _she_ was in control.

Catherine moaned as Sara nipped her bottom lip, leaving a small red mark. Grabbing both of Catherine's wrists she placed then above the older woman's head. "Leave 'em there…I will stop the second you touch me," Sara whispered into Catherine's ear. She suckled her earlobe into her mouth, earning an appreciative groan from her lover.

Squeezing Catherine's wrists once to emphasis that she meant what she'd just said, Sara attacked her lips again before letting her hands slide down, across Catherine's chest, to the hem of her shirt.

She quickly unbuttoned the shirt, exposing her lover's cream-colored skin, licking her lips as she slowly squatted. Sara kissed a path down her lover's flat stomach. Her hands were placed at Catherine's hips and she could feel her lover tremble. Slowly, she reached for the button on Catherine's jeans, popping it open then unzipping.

Looking up and locking her dark eyes on sapphire ones, she pushed the strawberry blonde's jeans down. When Sara started to kiss the apex of her thighs, Catherine was really struggling to keep her arms above her head. She so desperately wanted to touch Sara, but she also knew she wouldn't survive if Sara stopped touching her.

"Please, Sara," Catherine breathed.

"Don't you like this game?" Sara asked as she nuzzled Catherine's centre through the silk fabric of her panties. The scent of her lover's passion filled her nose, causing her mouth to water as she thought of what she was about to do.

"I…Uh." Catherine lost her ability to form complete sentences as she felt Sara's finger stroking her throbbing center through the silk. She couldn't help herself as, unconsciously, she reached for Sara's head, grabbing strands of dark hair as she softly tugged her lover's head where she needed her most. Realizing that she'd moved her hand, she quickly let go of Sara's hair and placed it above her own head again.

"Should I stop?" Sara asked, enjoying the control she had over the strawberry blonde. It was so unlike her, but it had always been one of her fantasies.

"No…D-Don't," Catherine stuttered, her legs shaking as Sara pushed her panties aside and exposed her already glistening-wet center. The brunette started to slowly circle Catherine's clit with her tongue before she started suckling on her lover's core.

Catherine moaned loudly, not caring about anyone hearing her. Sara's skilled tongue slowly traced her folds before she felt a finger slip into her wetness. Slowly, both tongue and finger were stroking her in the same rhythm, working eagerly to send her flying.

But when Sara noticed that Catherine was about to climax, she suddenly stopped her ministrations, her breath tickling Catherine's throbbing clit before she stood up straight and locked eyes with her lover again. Catherine whimpered and as she tried to voice her frustration, Sara silenced her by claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "We'll finish this game when we get home," Sara said before pecking Catherine's lips once more.

She straightened her shirt, grabbed her leather jacket and turned, walking out of the locker room and leaving a breathless and flustered strawberry blonde behind.

A smirk settled on Catherine's lips as she quickly redressed. She was learning something new about her lover every day. Sara was very good at playing games...

**The End**

Thanks for reading.


End file.
